Hole in the Ground
You know those sounds you hear at night, when you are wide awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep? Those sounds that make you think someone broke in, or a murderer is trying to get you? Well one night I was awake, having trouble sleeping because I heard noises. I decide to get out of bed and check to see what those sounds were. My head, of course, was imagining something like a monster or a ghost. Or something equally unsettling. When I got to where the sound was coming from, I found a little hole in the ground. I was reluctant to go down, but curiosity got the best of me. The hole was small; I am still surprised I fit through such a small hole. The fall was short and a bit painful. Once I got to the end of the fall, I was in a weird-looking, almost dreamlike landscape. Or more akin to a nightmare. The ground was made of all kinds of different things: pillows, grass, cardboard. There was even chocolate. It was very strange how the floor was made of all these different materials. There were animals, but they looked so weird. One was a floating eyeball and another was a alarm clock that ate the eyeball. I felt like I was on bad acid just looking at it. There were trees, but they looked like they were cardboard with a tree drawn on with crayon. The sky looked like yarn. Nothing made sense and I wanted to go home. I looked behind me to see a tall, shadowy figure. I fled in fear, thinking that he might hurt me. He chased after me, calling out my name, I did not know how he knew my name, but I didn't want to know. The forest was dark and there were things watching in the bushes. I didn't know what they were, but all I could see was their eyes. I saw a bright light and ran toward it, hoping for an exit. I was so close to getting to the exit, when one of the things in the bushes attacked me. It looked a bit like a cat; don't ask what breed, but it was purple, with eyes bulging out of his skull. I punched it off, and ran towards the light. After a long chase in the forest, I fell off of a ledge, and into a pond below. I was then submerged in water. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't swim, so I just accepted fate. But then, I hear another splash. I immediately think of the thing that was chasing me. And I was right. But this time, I could see him a bit better. He was a humanoid, rabbit-like creature. He grabbed my hand and swam up, putting me on land. The last thing I heard before passing out was, “Are you alright miss?” I woke up later, in a bed, with the rabbit standing above me, looking down on me. “Are you alright... Alice?” Category:Weird